


Courting

by Lavender_and_Vanilla



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pre mystrade - Freeform, Tennis, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 23:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_and_Vanilla/pseuds/Lavender_and_Vanilla
Summary: A little healthy competition between friends never hurt, right? Tennis, anyone?





	Courting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrushedRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushedRose/gifts).



> This was written as part of a 'get well booklet' for CrushedRose. :)

Mycroft lay on the pavement and considered his position. He really should have predicted this was where he was going to land given time. The excitement of having a physical skill Gregory didn’t had been too intoxicating. It had distracted him from this eventuality.

 

“Mycroft, are you okay?” Greg’s concerned face hovered over Mycroft. His brown eyes were anxious.

 

“Mmm… ah, yes. I believe so.”

 

“You didn’t hit your head, did you?” Mycroft started to sit up and Greg slipped an arm around him to assist.

 

“No, but my knee seems to be a bit, ah, banged up.” Greg looked down and hissed in sympathy. “Help me up?” Mycroft marveled at how easily Greg lifted him to his feet.

 

“C’mon. Let’s get you to the bench.” Greg held tight to Mycroft’s waist taking the majority of the man’s weight to spare the bloodied and tender knee.

 

Hubris is what this was, mused Mycroft. To think he would be able to continue to maintain superiority was sheer arrogance. The man was very fit for his age. He ran regularly and played football on the weekends. He was gifted with a hand-eye coordination that Mycroft could only dream to have. Once Mycroft had shown him the basics and the concept of the tennis racquet being an extension of his arm Greg quickly mastered the game. These last few weeks Mycroft had struggled to play at the level needed to keep Greg on his toes.

 

Greg settled Mycroft on the bench and knelt before him, gently probing around the injured joint. “I think it’s just sprained. We should get you home and put some ice on it.” Mycroft nodded looking at his knee and the blood running down his leg staining his socks. Greg poured water from a bottle on the abrasion and then carefully blotted the wound with a clean corner of his towel.

 

“Thank you.” Mycroft said softly.

 

Greg looked up from his ministrations. He gave Mycroft a bashful smile. “You think you can take over? I should pick up the balls and racquets.”

 

Mycroft took the towel and put pressure on the oozing skin. He watched Greg move around the court picking up the balls and racquets. The tennis shorts showed off his thick muscular legs. Greg stuffed the tennis balls in his pockets pulling the fabric tight over his hips. It occurred to Mycroft that he was playing on the wrong side of the net. There was still pleasure to be had playing this game with Greg. Perhaps even more pleasure than teaching him to play.

 

Greg returned with the equipment and stowed them in the bags. “Can you walk to my car?”

 

Mycroft bent his knee, testing its range of motion. “It aches, but I think I can manage the walk to the car.” He stood gingerly putting weight on his leg. Greg shifted the bags to one hand, reaching out to steady Mycroft.

 

As they walked off the court Greg stayed close. “I guess we won’t be playing tennis for a while,” he commented.

 

Mycroft hummed in agreement. “I think a week or two off would not be amiss. But I hope not much longer than that. The club has a doubles tournament next month.”

 

“Oh.” Mycroft heard the disappointment in Greg’s voice. There was silence for a few moments. “Who’s your doubles partner?”

 

“I was rather hoping it would be you.”

 

“Yeah? You would?” Greg grinned. “I’d like to be your partner.”

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> This has been kicking around in my head ever since Antheas_Blackberry and I walked through Regent's Park and saw the tennis courts.


End file.
